Field
The present disclosure generally relates to multiplexing circuits for carrier aggregation communication.
Description of the Related Art
Many wireless devices such as cellular handsets are configured to support multiple cellular frequency bands. In some implementations, a network of duplex filters, each corresponding to a cellular frequency band, is used to allow simultaneous transmission and reception on a common antenna. However, duplexer filter loss may be significant as the separation between the uplink sub-band and downlink sub-band is small, e.g., approximately 45 to 400 megahertz (MHz). Further, the cost of such duplexers in terms of component prices or power usage may be significant due to the small frequency spacing and sharp filtering requirements.